<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mean tweets by wintersparkler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900055">Mean tweets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersparkler/pseuds/wintersparkler'>wintersparkler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star-Crossed Lovers [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Island: The Game Season 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersparkler/pseuds/wintersparkler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge revealing the public’s thoughts, what could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gary Rennell/Main Character (Love Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star-Crossed Lovers [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mean tweets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only sound that could be heard in the entire villa right now, were the sounds of the islanders snoring. The shared bedroom was still dark although you could see the sunlight peeking through the blinds. You rub the sleep out of your eyes and lean up on your elbows to look around to see if anyone else was awake, before deciding to get yourself out of bed. You head upstairs to the dressing room to take advantage of the peace and also being able to get ready without having to fight for space or trying to find your belongings in the midst of chaos.</p><p>Heading downstairs you quietly tiptoe through the bedroom and outside to the kitchen, closing the bedroom door gently behind you. You fill the kettle and put it on to boil while grabbing a mug from the cupboard and popping a teabag in your mug. You sit on one of the stools and you lean your elbows on the breakfast bar with your face in your hands, a heavy sigh escaping your lips. The past few days have been a lot of drama to say the least. Lucas and Henrik arrived, then, the next day it was revealed that Rocco had Marisol had started cracking on and grafting on every girl in the villa. You weren’t really bothered as you and Gary had continued getting closer, but it was huge for the villa. The villa was already like a pressure cooker and this just made everyone upset and on edge. You were thankful that no one else knew about your sneaky kisses with Gary, apart from Lucas and Henrik, as it would just make the atmosphere in the villa even worse right now, and no one needed that.</p><p>Suddenly kettle clicks snapping you from your daydream and you see steam pouring through the air as you get up from the stool and finish making your cuppa. Cuppa in hand you decide to walk down to the pool and sit on the sunlounger, putting your sunglasses on covering most of your face. Enjoying the peace and quiet for once, only being able to feel the early morning sun blazing down on your sun kissed skin. Sighing contentedly, sipping your cuppa looking out at the calm before you. You knew it wouldn’t last for long, but you were determined to enjoy every last second of it.</p><p>You must have dozed off as the next thing you realised, most of the islanders were spread out on the lawn. “Hey babes,” Priya lies down on the sunlounger next to you. “You're always the early bird aren’t you?” Putting her sunglasses on and taking a sip from her ice filled water bottle.</p><p>“You know me,” turning around to look at her. “I’m still finding it hard to adjust with so many people in the room,” now looking out over the hills in the distance.</p><p>“It’s not even just that, it’s all the <em>other stuff</em> going on too. Like, I know we all knew what we were getting ourselves into but it’s so weird adapting to it all.”</p><p>“And the drama,” putting your sun cream on. “I always expected that it would probably be a major factor in here, but <em>already</em>?”</p><p>“Hmm. Hopefully it will settle down soon.”</p><p>“Fingers crossed nothing else happens.”</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t think the villa could deal with anymore drama right now.”</p><p>“Best enjoy the calm we have right now, who knows how long it’ll last for.”</p><p>“Too right babes.”</p><p>You spend the morning mainly sunbathing with Priya, but Bobby manages to persuade you to get you into the pool to play pirates, and you couldn’t refuse that face of his. He had even gotten all the pool floats out, and was trying his best to sound like a pirate. You really wanted Bobby to find someone special in here as he deserved it, but you just didn’t feel that attraction towards him. You loved him, but only in a friendship capacity. He was always there for you when you needed him, giving cuddles or baking you cupcakes. He would be perfect for someone, and you sometimes felt sad that it wouldn’t be you. He’s like a little excitable puppy, with the biggest heart.</p><p>Since you arrived in the villa, you have been coupled up with both Gary and Rocco and neither of them had worked out so far with everything that’s happened. The only man you felt an attraction to was Gary, he just made you feel like it was alright to be a weirdo sometimes, and made you laugh. You have had your little sneaky moments together the last few days, when no one was around but you wanted it to be more. You wanted more than anything to be coupled up with him again and this time not be split up by anyone or any circumstances. You both fancy each other but actually maintaining your couple, was a hard nut to crack.</p><p>“Guys I’ve got a text,” Lottie shouts over from the bean bags, and everyone makes their way over to her, while she reads the message out.</p><p>
  <em>It’s time to see what the public thinks of you in today’s challenge, Mean Tweets. Please head down to the platform and meet your fate.</em>
</p><p>All the islanders groan nervously before heading down to the challenge platform. Arriving at the challenge you are met with tables and chairs for each couple, and a blackboard and a box of tweets.</p><p>“OK let’s get started,” Lottie says standing ready with the first tweet in her hand.</p><p>
  <em>________ is more closed off than my nan’s old pickle jar.</em>
</p><p>All of the islanders agreed it was Rahim, and he wasn’t surprised, “I knew this was why I was in the bottom three.”</p><p>“But you have been coming out of your shell more recently babes,” Priya squeezes his shoulder encouragingly.</p><p>The next tweet was about Hope using Noah to get to the finals. Everyone was silent for a while not really knowing what to say before you jumped in, “it’s kind of obvious,” and Hope turns on you.</p><p>“Something you want to say Sophia?” Crossing her arms.</p><p>“I’m just saying, your couple name is <em>Nope</em>.”</p><p>“You were quick to defend yourself then?” Lottie adds.</p><p>“And you’re both in the wrong. Let’s just move on.”</p><p>
  <em>________ deserves so much better.</em>
</p><p>You look over at Rocco, who avoids your eyes, and you write down your own name. Turning your board around, no one is surprised and everyone has agreed with you.</p><p>“Ok the answer is, Sophia”, Lottie says while pulling the sticker off the board, and Rocco huffs and folds his arms. “She does deserve better,” eyeballing him.</p><p>The next few tweets were about Bobby potentially being a player and about Lottie always saying her opinion on everything. She refused it point blank and said that she only wants to help people.</p><p>As she lifted the next tweet out of the box and stuck it up on the blackboard, everyone went quiet as they read the tweet.</p><p>
  <em>When ________ has been sneaking around with ________ and then has the cheek to be mad at what Rocco’s done. Get a grip darling.</em>
</p><p>“Woah,” Bobby’s hands are clasped behind his head, still gazing at the tweet. “Um…” He’s not really sure what to say. “Do we still play?”</p><p>“Yeah definitely, we need to know who’s been going behind people's backs?” Hope says, glancing at Noah then at the other islanders. Lucas and Henrik look over at you and offer you a supportive smile.</p><p>“I dunno guys, maybe we should just leave it. It’s stupid anyway. It might only cause more drama,” Lottie says, trying to take the board to take it back to the villa.</p><p>“Come on Lottie, it’s the last one, makes sense to find out,” Bobby takes the board out of her hands and places it on the side. “Then we’ve finished the game.”</p><p>“<em>Fine</em> whatever,” Lottie turns on her heel and heads back to the villa. “I’m done with this challenge anyway.” And then she’s off.</p><p>“Woah is she actually going?” Priya asks, a little confused.</p><p>“Seems like it, right everyone start thinking, who could they be talking about?”</p><p>The challenge platform is silenced by worried islanders looking around at each other, there is barely even the sound of gentle whispers. You turn to look at Rocco, who is already looking at you. You think to yourself about how this could be about you and Gary, but then why would Lottie storm off? Girl code maybe? You decide to be brave and write your own name down beside Gary’s and Rocco just raises his eyebrow and sighs. You mouth a sorry at him and he returns it with a small smile, whispering, “it’s ok”.</p><p>You were shocked at how well he was taking the fact that you had just admitted that you were sneaking around with Gary, despite not giving him the easiest of times recently. You had both made mistakes and at least you were owning up to them. You scan your eyes around the other islanders boards, they are torn between you and Lottie, but the boy is mixed. Some say Gary, some are saying Lucas. You notice that Marisol is giving you daggers as Gary turns their board around. He’s written you and him.</p><p>A few islanders gasp as more boards are turned round, and Bobby looks at you like he is unable to comprehend his thoughts and shakes his head. “So lets see shall we.”</p><p>
  <em>When <b>Sophia</b> has been sneaking around with <b>Gary</b> and then has the cheek to be mad at what Rocco’s done. Get a grip darling.</em>
</p><p>You can feel everyone’s eyes on you and your skin becomes boiling, so much that you know that you’ve probably gone as red as a tomato.</p><p>“Seriously Sophia?” Marisol's voice is loud and stern. “How could you?”</p><p>“Someone has got some explaining to do,” Hope says crossing her arms looking at you. “How could you be so conniving?”</p><p>“I wasn’t being conniving I—”</p><p>“How long has it been going on for?” Marisol asks, looking between you and Gary. You open your mouth to speak but Gary beats you to it.</p><p>“It never stopped,” he says as his eyes catch yours.</p><p>“What do you mean it never stopped?”</p><p>“Like he said… we never stopped,” still looking into his eyes. “We couldn’t help it.”</p><p>“You can always help it.”</p><p>“Like you did with Rocco you mean? Some—” shifting your eyes to look at her for a moment before returning them to Gary’s. “We can’t help that we have feelings for each other.”</p><p>“Pfft,” Marisol chokes out. “How can you catch feelings for someone when you're not even coupled up?”</p><p>“Hypocrite much?” Turning your full attention to her. “And how did you manage to fall for Rocco then? Since you know, not being coupled up and all?”</p><p>Marisol looks like she’s going to open her mouth to speak but is actually caught off-guard for once. Rocco looks at you apologetically and squeezes your arm. “I think it’s time we left this now? It’s not helping anyone.”</p><p>“Rocco’s right,” Noah says, “we’re losing two boys later there is no point starting an argument. And no more talking about this back at the villa either.”</p><p>“You are right babe, but why did Lottie storm off?” Hope asks, confused. “Like did she know about it or something?”</p><p>“No one else knew except for us,” looking at Gary for reassurance.</p><p>“Yeah that’s right,” looking a little sheepish, a blush appearing on his cheeks.</p><p>“Maybe it’s a girl code loyalty thing,” Priya says after a while. “You know how she prides herself on that, maybe she didn’t want to think that one of her friends had done something, considering the Rocco/Marisol drama.”</p><p>“Yeah that’s true.”</p><p>“Anyway, heading back to the challenge for a moment. It looks like Sophia and Rocco have won, and are rewarded with champagne and some time in the jacuzzi,” Bobby trying his best to fix the tension in the air. “Let’s all head back to the villa.”</p><p>As you're walking back, Gary catches up with you. “You alright? I wasn’t expecting that to come up.”</p><p>“Yeah I’m fine, though I suppose it had to come out at some point right, everything always does in there.” Pointing to your microphones and then up at the cameras as you approach the villa door.</p><p>“Yeah… um that’s true,” he gulps and his face pales, you even think you see a bead of sweat on his forehead.</p><p>“You should sit down, you’ve gone all pale,” holding his arm. “Come on, I’m not having you fainting on me because I think you would flatten me,” giggling a little and he laughs back at you.</p><p>“Less of the cheek,” he says, still laughing. “But OK.” He lets you lead him outside to one of the sun loungers with his water bottle. “Thanks love.”</p><p>“No worries,” smiling at him. You turn back to lie down yourself on the sunlounger next to him when you see Lottie emerging from the villa, looking a little sheepish.</p><p>“So what happened after I left?”</p><p>“Oh nothing much,” Hope says. “Except for finding out that Sophia and Gary have been sneaking around behind everyone’s back.”</p><p>“What?!” She shouts and turns to look in your direction, her eyes narrowing and you quickly turn away. “How could you Sophia? After everything I’ve done for you with Rocco recently, turns out you’re a snake yourself!” You hear her shouting at you.</p><p>You turn to your side so you’re facing Gary, “uh oh.” Even though your back is turned, you can feel Lottie’s stare burning a hole in the back of your head.</p><p>
  <em>Why is she so bothered?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading/commenting/leaving kudos. It means a lot to me. ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>